


[podfic] midworld sleeper agent activated by glumshoe/toadstar

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Lysol - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Tower - Stephen King Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Podfic version of a fabulous tumblr post. Please readthe whole thread.





	[podfic] midworld sleeper agent activated by glumshoe/toadstar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [midworld sleeper agent activated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702751) by glumshoe/toadstar. 



> ([Link to more comprehensive external bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/580703185))
> 
> Thank you to [toadstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadstar) ([glumshoe](https://glumshoe.tumblr.com) on tumblr) for permission to create this podfic! I used the tag on the tumblr thread as a title.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what fandom to put this under, so I went with Lysol.

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:00:33 
  * **File type:** MP3 (0.4 MB)



#### Hosting




  


  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/midworld-sleeper-agent-activated-by-glumshoe-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _midworld sleeper agent activated_
  * **Author:** toadstar/glumshoe 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** glumshoe[1]



**Author's Note:**

> 1 The image used in the cover is from the original tumblr post, and I assume by glumshoe. Please let me know if this is not the case/&c. [ return to text ]
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
